Field
The present disclosure generally relates to modified garnets having an ultra-high dielectric constant, and applications of such modified garnets.
Description of the Related Art
Various crystalline materials with magnetic properties have been used as components in electronic devices such as cellular phones, biomedical devices, and RFID sensors. Garnets are crystalline materials with ferrimagnetic properties particularly useful in RF electronics operating in the lower frequency portions of the microwave region. Many microwave magnetic materials are derivatives of Yttrium Iron Garnet (YIG), a synthetic form of garnet widely used in various telecommunication devices largely because of its favorable magnetic properties such as narrow linewidth at its ferromagnetic resonance frequency. YIG is generally composed of yttrium, iron, and oxygen, and is possibly doped with one or more other rare earth metals such as lanthanides or scandium.